Para siempre, hermanos
by sara fenix black
Summary: Polos opuestos del mismo imán. Complementos que deben estar aparte. Hermanos separados por su propia familia. ¿Son tan diferentes como presumen? ¿Están tan separados como creen? Serie de viñetas independientes entre sí.
1. Lluvia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Nueva historia? No. Se trata de una serie de viñetas que estoy escribiendo para LJ 30vicios (te dan 30 palabras, y debes usar una por fic para unos personajes en particular). Quiero compartirlas también en esta página por lo que empiezo a subir las que me parece que han quedado mejor.

Mis otros fics tranquilos, están avanzando. Tengo ya el capítulo nuevo de Memorias, solo estoy esperando a ver si ff empieza a mandar avisos de nuevo para publicarlo...

De momento, espero que disfruten estas viñetas sobre los hermanos Black.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**LLUVIA**

El Callejón Diagon es un lugar maravilloso, la magia se respira en él, se siente en el aire el caminar. Todos los niños del mundo mágico lo consideran su lugar favorito, porque no hay nada como caminar por esa calle eterna, donde cada tienda hace las delicias de sus deseos.

Sin embargo, hay otro Callejón cerca de ese muy distinto. En él se respira con dificultad un aire espeso, un ambiente sombrío: el callejón Knockturn. No muchos niños andan en él. A sus padres no les gusta exponerlos a los distintos tipos de magos oscuros que rondan en él.

Bueno, a la mayoría de los padres.

-¡Regulus, corre, no te quedes atrás que está empezando a llover!

Un niño de 10 años avanzaba con gran agilidad entre el gentío de la callejuela. Atrás suyo trataba de seguirle el paso un niño de 8 años, que sin embargo tropezaba con la gente y no lograba avanzar contra corriente.

Los niños eran hermanos, lo que se notaba a leguas por sus ojos grises y los cabellos negros cortados de la misma forma. Tenían un aire de familia innegable, aunque el primero se mostraba decidido y molesto, mientras el menor se veía asustado y cansado.

-¡Vamos a casa Sirius! – dijo en tono de queja después de ser golpeado por la bolsa de compra de una señora que probablemente llevaba una calavera en la bolsa, por como la había sentido.

-¿Tú crees que ando aquí por gusto? – preguntó Sirius mientras hacia una parada para esperarlo al tiempo que consultaba una lista que andaba en la mano – Ya sabes como nos trataría nuestra encantadora madre si no le llevo todo lo que pidió. Nos falta la sangre de arpía. Vamos, creo que al final del callejón puede haber. ¡Oh maldición!

Regulus había chocado con él tras tropezar contra un enano que había pasado corriendo huyendo de la lluvia que empezaba a arreciar, con tan mala suerte que había empujado a su hermano, a quien se le había caído la lista en el caño, ya lleno de agua. Las letras se corrieron a pesar de que Sirius trató de recuperar la hoja con velocidad.

-Genial Reg – dijo molesto – Ahora no tenemos ni idea de que nos falta.

-La sangre de arpía – dijo el niño con una sonrisa, feliz de ayudar. Sirius gruñó. Sabía que faltaba algo más.

-Vamos – dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo, acelerando el paso. Llovía tanto que la calleja estaba casi vacía ya, todos habían corrido a refugiarse. Otros habían hecho un hechizo sobre sí para protegerse del agua, lo que notó Regulus de inmediato. Trastabillando siguió a su hermano, que iba muy rápido para su paso.

-¿No puedes hacer un hechizo de esos Sirius?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy mayor, no tengo varita y no sé hacerlo. ¿Quieres apurarte?

-¿Por qué estas enojado?

Sirius sentía la ropa totalmente pegada al cuerpo, sabía que su hermano no estaría mejor. Él era fuerte, pero Regulus podía terminar con una neumonía. Eso, que no llevaba todo lo de la lista y que se habían atrasado una hora por ir primero al Callejón Diagon a comer un helado era lo que tenía de mal humor a Sirius Black. Sabía que su madre lo acribillaría a maldiciones al regresar. Como siempre, no podía hacer nada de lo que le pedía bien.

No había respondido a la pregunta de su hermano sino que había empezado a caminar más rápido. El niño corrió tras él, pero llovía mucho, la calle estaba llena de charcos y huecos que no podía ver, tropezó varias veces hasta que se cayó.

-¡SIRIUS!

Pero su hermano no lo oyó. Él corría hacia la tienda donde podría comprar la sangre de arpía y volver a casa. Si no faltaba nada importante de la lista y Regulus se secaba un poco en el viaje por la Red Flu tal vez no habría maldiciones cruciatus esa vez…

O eso pensó hasta que notó que no oía la voz de su hermano hacía rato. Sobresaltado se volvió y no lo encontró.

Por un momento sintió que todo se había congelado, que la lluvia había dejado de caer, estática.

Y sin pensar en la sangre de arpía, sin pensar en los cruciatus o en su madre empezó a correr.

Finalmente lo vio. Sentado donde había caído abrazándose una rodilla, llorando. Llegó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado. Vio que se había roto el pantalón y por la pierna bajaba un hilillo de sangre.

Sin pensarlo se rompió la base de la túnica que llevaba, gracias a la lluvia no fue difícil hacerlo. Le vendó la rodilla y lo levantó.

-¡¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando te caíste?!

Regulus le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Sabía que te devolverías.

Sirius no pudo más que sonreír y abrazarlo a la vez. Aunque ya no había dudas sobre su regreso a casa: habría cruciatus esta vez.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Sara Fénix Black


	2. Reglas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Hola a todos!!!!

Estoy muy feliz de que les gustara Lluvia, porque es una de mis viñetas favoritas de esta colección.

Aquí hay una segunda viñeta, espero su opinión.

**3- REGLAS**

Las reglas de la familia Black eran sagradas. O al menos eso decía Walburga Black, y así se lo había enseñado a sus dos hijos. Sin embargo, el mayor le tenía poco aprecio a lo sagrado. Las reglas para él, eran para romperlas.

Eso era algo que su hermano menor no entendía.

-Regulus, no entiendo cómo eres tan cerrado.

-Ni yo cómo te gusta tanto complicarte la vida.

Sirius estaba acostado en su cama con aire despreocupado. Llevaba una camiseta muggle y leía una revista de carros y motocicletas. Regulus por su parte estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto acomodándose la túnica de gala. Iba para la fiesta de quince años de su prima Narcisa, que tenía su misma edad.

-Mira, ¿te gusta vestir así?

-No – admitió Regulus dándole unos retoques a su cabello, el cual utilizaba corto, tal como le había enseñado su madre que debía llevarse. Regla #1: Un Black siempre debe lucir como el caballero que es - Pero tampoco me gusta esa horrible ropa muggle que usas. Aparte de que le das un disgusto a nuestra madre con ella.

-¿Y crees que la uso sólo porque me gusta? – preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Te haces los problemas solo.

Regulus recogió de la mesita de noche el ramillete que debía darle a la mujer que iría como su acompañante. Una tal Jennifer Parkinson.

-¿Te gusta Parkinson?

-No – respondió el menor.

-¿Entonces para qué le llevas eso?

-Porque es la tradición.

Regla #2: Todo Black debe cumplir las tradiciones. Todas las tradiciones.

-Pasas más tiempo cumpliendo tradiciones que viviendo.

-Y tú pasas más tiempo rompiéndolas que viviendo. ¿Has visto mis gemelos en forma de serpiente?

-No. Además, cuando estabas pequeño odiabas las serpientes, te daban miedo.

-Eso no es cierto.

Regla #3: Un Black no era un cobarde.

-Cierto… Los Black no tienen miedo nunca.

Regulus suspiró. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, estaba listo. Luego miró a su hermano.

-Esa es la única regla de la familia que cumples Sirius. Sólo que al estúpido modo Gryffindor.

Sirius sonrió.

-Te diré cual es la única regla que deberías seguir Reg: diviértete y se tú mismo.

Regulus lo miró extrañado un momento. Luego se río.

-Tú y tus bromas. Esa regla no existe.

El menor de los Black salió de la habitación y Sirius suspiró.

No. Esa regla ya no era una opción para Regulus Black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Ahora, nada te cuesta, déjame un review!

Sara Fénix Black


	3. Regalo

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Hola a todos!!

Aquí estoy con una viñeta más. Esta nos devuelve a Regulus niño, que me encanta escribirlo. La palabra es uno de los temas libres de los vicios.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Regalo**

A Sirius le encantaría, estaba seguro. Lo había envuelto apresuradamente, ahora solo tenía que ir a buscarlo. Ese año era el primer de su hermano en Hogwarts, pero había venido a casa por Navidad.

Regulus tenía 9 años, pero no era tonto. Se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal con su hermano y sus padres. Casi no se hablaban, el primer día se habían gritado y el en nochebuena… Sirius no había tenido regalos. Su madre le había dicho que los Gryffindor no tenían regalos porque se llevaban con los sangre sucia.

Pero él no creía que fuera justo que Sirius se quedara sin regalo. Bajó las gradas de la casa buscándolo. ¿Dónde podía estar? No había salido con sus amigos del colegio, porque hasta donde él sabía, su madre le había prohibido salir. Finalmente oyó su voz. Venía de la oficina de su padre.

Se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente. Giró el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla oyó la voz de su padre.

-¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia Sirius! Ya es un castigo que te haya tocado esa casa, pero es que además te comportas como un vulgar Gryffindor.

-¡La vergüenza es ser de esta familia! – gritó Sirius – Todos en mi casa me odiaban por ser un Black.

-¡Es que tienes que ser amigo de los Slytherin, no de los Gryffindor!

-Todos los Slytherin me odian por ser un Gryffindor. – respondió Sirius – Igual no me importa, son un montón de idiotas.

-¡Son los hijos de mis amigos!

-Pues se parecen a sus padres.

Regulus oyó un sonido seco que conocía muy bien. Acababan de dar una cachetada a su hermano.

-Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas de él, Sirius Orion Black – ordenó el señor Black con tono furioso – Le ordenaré a Kreacher que no te den comida en todo el fin de semana. Y si intentas algo…

La amenaza quedó en el aire. Regulus se hizo hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. Sirius salió con el ceño fruncido, con la mano de su padre pintada de color rojo fuego en su cara todavía.

-¿Qué miras? – le dijo a Regulus molesto. El niño abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y Sirius siguió su camino a su cuarto.

Miró el regalo entre sus manos. Luego sonrió con una idea. Corrió hacia la cocina y subió por las escaleras traseras. Cuando Sirius llegaba a la puerta de su cuarto también lo hacía Regulus.

-¿Qué quieres pequeño?

-Feliz navidad.

Regulus le dio el paquete que llevaba. Sirius lo miró sorprendido y luego a su hermano. Sonrió de medio lado y le sacudió el pelo.

-Gracias Reg. A veces eres tan bueno, que no pareces un Black.

-¡REGULUS¡VEN ACA¡TU HERMANO ESTA CASTIGADO!

El niño palideció y corrió escaleras abajo. Sirius suspiró.

A veces no parecía un Black, pero temía que al final, terminara siéndolo.

* * *

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Sara Fénix Black


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Hola a todos!!!

Aquí estoy con una nueva viñeta. Con la palabra celos se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero al final me decanté por esta idea y me gusta.

Vamos a ver que les parece a ustedes.

----------

**Celos**

"James Potter es más que un amigo, es mi hermano"

Regulus recordaría esas palabras de su hermano hasta el día que el _avada kedavra _terminara con él.

La primera vez que las había oído, Sirius se estaba excusando con McGonogall por haber mandado a Severus Snape a la enfermería tras maldecir a James. Ese día se había sentido orgulloso. Había pensado que su hermano sería capaz de hacer eso por él.

Qué tonto se sentía ahora por haber creído semejante cosa.

Con el tiempo los había estado observando. La complicidad que había entre ellos, la forma en que se entendían con solo una mirada, cómo era imposible encontrar al uno sin el otro, cómo enfrentaban castigos y fiestas juntos…

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue que al irse de su casa, al abandonar a su familia, Sirius huyera hacia él.

Tenía que admitirlo, odiaba a James Potter.

-¿Quieres saber cómo es el mejor amigo de Sirius, madre? ¿el famoso James Potter? – eso había sucedido justo un año antes de que Sirius escapara, aún lo recordaba – Es un engreído, un estúpido imbécil jugador de Quidditch que se cree increíblemente listo y guapo, solo porque las chiquillas descerebradas lo adoran y se dedica a hacer bromas sin sentido a los Slytherin. Ah, y es un amante de los sangre – sucia. Lleva años arrastrándose detrás de una vulgar sangre sucia de apellido Evans.

Antes de que Walburga Black hiciera algún comentario, Sirius soltó una carcajada de las suyas, de esas muy parecidas al ladrido de un perro.

-Estás celoso de James, Reggy… sólo porque ES guapo, listo y tiene a todas las chicas mientras tú no te comes una rosca, y menos una como Lily Evans. James es como yo, Reg, algo que tú nunca serás.

El mayor de los Black salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba sin prestar atención a la retahíla de insultos de su madre, ni a la palidez de su hermano.

Nunca olvidaría esa escena de su vida, de eso estaba seguro. Porque Sirius se había equivocado, y la vez había dado en el clavo: él no estaba celoso de James por las chicas. Pero no podía soportar saber que él nunca sería para Sirius lo que James era: su hermano.

Ahora que estaban en plena guerra, que estaban en bandos contrarios, sabía que Sirius moriría por James. Algo que nunca haría por él. Regulus se puso la careta de mortífago, y se dirigió al equipo que se dirigía a un ataque, con la esperanza de encontrarse a James Potter en la batalla.

¡Si tan solo Regulus hubiese sabido lo equivocado que estaba!

--------

¡Espero sus reviews!

Por cierto, para los lectores de "R.A.B La venganza de un Black", pronto tendremos capítulo nuevo. En esa historia también vemos bastante de Regulus y un poco de su relación con Sirius.

¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	5. Licor

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

Una viñeta más, ya que tengo esto tan abandonado... La Universidad no me deja mucho tiempo, pero ya tan cerca el sétimo libro, mejor seguir con la relación de los hermanos antes de que JK nos cambie toda la perspectiva.

-------

**Licor**

-Remus¿tienes a Peter?

-Sí.

-¿Y a Sirius?

-¿No estaba atrás contigo?

-¡Maldición!

Los merodeadores se habían escapado a Hosgmeade a celebrar el cumpleaños de Peter. Era su sétimo año ya habían querido celebrarlo en grande al caer fin de semana. Habían pasado horas en el pueblo, y Sirius y Peter se habían atrevido con un nuevo licor, algo llamado Whisky de Fuego Deluxe.

Después de eso Remus y James habían tenido que ingeniárselas para volver a Hogwarts con dos amigos borrachos. Ayudarlos a pasar por el agujero de la bruja tuerta había sido difícil, y mientras ayudaban a Peter a salir, Sirius se había escapado.

¡Y si era algo que ninguno quería imaginarse era que podía hacer Sirius borracho y suelto en Hogwarts a esas horas de la noche!

Sirius había decidido que sus amigos tardaban mucho y que él podía llegar perfectamente a la torre de Gryffindor solito. Caminaba despreocupadamente y tarareaba una canción que había estado bailando una chica muy buena en el bar donde estaban.

De repente lo encandiló la luz de una varita. Alzó las manos frente a sus ojos para taparla y entonces oyó una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Vaya, Sirius Black… El gran merodeador precisamente merodeando sin permiso a estas horas de la noche… Con aspecto de haber salido a Hosgmeade y… olor a tabaco y alcohol. Hum… Esto no pinta nada bien para los Gryffindor.

-¡Regulus¡Mi hermano favorito!

-Técnicamente Sirius, soy tu único hermano.

El mayor de los Black lo abrazó con alborozo, y Regulus sintió sus huesos crujir bajo la presión de los brazos de su hermano. Había escapado de casa las vacaciones pasadas, y generalmente no le hablaba en el colegio… Sólo había una explicación para esa emotividad.

Lo alejó un poco de sí y el hedor a alcohol lo golpeó. Miró a su hermano con desprecio.

-Estás borracho.

Sirius le sonrió con adoración y trató de tomar su cara entre las manos.

-¡Hace tan poco que eras un niño! Me encantaba llevarte a todo lado. Eras bastante molesto, pero me gustaba. ¡Y mírate ahora, todo un prefecto!

Regulus se zafó de sus manos y lo miró extrañado.

-Estás mal. ¿Qué rayos bebiste?

-Oh Regulus… ¿Tú también tienes que odiarme? – de repente Sirius se veía triste – No me importa de nuestros padres, es recíproco… Pero… ¿tú también?

-Si esto es una broma no tiene nada de gracia. Vas a perder muchos puntos.

-¡Por qué no me tomas en serio! Siempre te he dicho la verdad Regulus. Tienes que salir de esa casa de locos, o vas a acabar muy mal. Yo puedo ayudarte, yo puedo… ¿No entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada?

Sirius lo había tomado de los hombros y Regulus lo miraba sorprendido. Una grave voz masculina rompió la escena.

-Es suficiente, Sirius. Vamos.

Los hermanos Black se giraron para ver a James Potter. Regulus frunció el ceño.

-Dos merodeadores fuera. ¿Tú también bebiste, Potter? La cantidad de puntos que pueden perder no la podrás recobrar con una snitch.

-Haz lo que quieras serpiente. Ahora¿me devuelves a tu hermano? Cuando está así se pone demasiado emotivo y sincero para su propio bien.

James tomó a Sirius del brazo y no mostró resistencia. Regulus no dijo nada, se limitó a verlos marchar. _Emotivo y sincero…_

Al día siguiente, James recibió la notificación de castigo y pérdida de puntos.

Sirius no recibió nada.

------


	6. Sangre

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

_**Sangre **_

De toda la decoración del gran salón de la casa Black, el jarrón de sangre de los Black era el que captaba la atención de todos los niños de la familia, en especial de los dos que vivían en esa casa.

Sirius y Regulus solían discutir sobre el jarrón en forma de ópalo cada vez que debido a algún evento social de sus padres tenían que quedarse en ese salón donde eran ignorados por todos los mayores pero no podían irse.

Ese día no era la excepción. Se trataba de una reunión familiar y por lo tanto sus primas estaban ahí. Sirius y Regulus estaban aparte, sentados juntos hablando en voz baja, con sus miradas fijas en el líquido rojo oscuro que llenaba el recipiente.

-La noble y pura sangre Black – dijo una voz femenina de manera orgullosa detrás de ellos. Sirius no se inmutó, pero Regulus se giró para ver a su prima mayor: Bellatrix Black.

Sirius había entrado el año anterior a Hogwarts, y Regulus entraría ese año. Su prima estaba en tercer año, y se había propuesto, después de la lamentable representación de su familia que había hecho Sirius en el colegio, hacer de su hermano menor un Black aceptable.

Regulus la miró serio:

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-¿Sobre esto? – preguntó Bellatrix acercándose más y acariciando ligeramente el jarrón.

-Sobre que cada vez que un Black muere se tomen cinco gotas de sangre suya y se agreguen a ese jarrón. ¿Crees que es cierto que lo han hecho con todos los Black? Sirius dice que sí.

Bellatrix asintió.

-Con todos los que no han sido unos traidores.

-Te dije que no era broma – dijo Sirius con un claro tono molesto – Aunque suene a una tontería.

-¿Tontería? – Bellatrix lo miró horrorizada, abriendo mucho los ojos y rodeando el cuello del jarrón con su mano fuertemente, de manera posesiva y protectora – Tú no eres un Black, Sirius, si no puedes apreciar tu legado.

-¿Mi legado es un jarrón lleno de sangre? Vaya porquería.

Bellatrix se puso pálida. Regulus retrocedió un poco. Sabía que esa palidez significaba un gran enojo: le temía a su prima enojada.

-Sigue así asqueroso Gryffindor, y cuando mueras ni una gota de tu sangre caerá en este jarrón.

-Bien – dijo Sirius levantándose de su asiento – porque no pretendo dejar una sola gota mía allí. ¿Y tú Regulus?

El niño miró alternativamente a su prima y a su hermano. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera uno de ellos se enojaría con él. Miró el jarrón. A él no le parecía una tontería, él quería ser un Black. Un Black como su padre, como su abuelo, parte de un linaje puro y noble…

-Dejaré una gota, si merezco hacerlo.

Bellatrix los miró a los dos sonriendo con desprecio.

-Un traidor, y un cobarde. Mi sangre estará aquí. No lo dudo. Tú Sirius, tendrás tu deseo. No queremos la sangre de los traidores aquí. Y tú Regulus… Aún estás a tiempo.

Regulus lo había intentado, pero al final había entendido que era mejor conservar hasta la última gota de sangre, y no venderse por cinco gotas. Cuando años después Bellatrix Black mató a su primo menor, no dejó que nadie tomara ni una gota de sangre de su cuerpo.

Cuando Bellatrix mató muchos años después a su primo mayor, ni siquiera dejó rastro de su sangre en la tierra.


	7. Comida

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!

Acabo de salir a "vacaciones" así entre comillas porque sigo con mucho trabajo, pero quería publicar de nuevo una viñeta. Esta es mucho más ligera que la anterior, que sé que resultó algo fuerte, aunque tuvo bastante aceptación, lo que me alegra mucho.

Los dejo con la viñeta del día.

**--------------------------------**

**Comida**

-Estoy aburrido.

-Yo también.

Los hermanos Black estaban solos en casa. Regulus estaba acostado en la cama con un libro cerrado entre las manos. No tenía ganas de leer. Su hermano mayor estaba jugando sin ganas con una quaffle, haciéndola rebotar en la pared.

-Tengo hambre – se quejó de nuevo el menor. Era un niño de 7 años de aspecto serio. Su hermano sonrió al escuchar su estómago gruñir, como para reforzar sus palabras.

-¡Eres un genio Reg! – dijo Sirius tirando la bola en su cama y jalando al niño de la mano para levantarlo - ¡Vamos a cocinar!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá nos matara cuando vuelva! – el niño se dejó arrastrar mientras chillaba horrorizado - ¡La cocina es para los elfos!

-¡Anda, no seas aguafiestas! ¿Quieres comida no? Te voy a hacer algo, tienes hambre… ¡Te haré galletas!

Sin esperar respuesta Sirius corrió hacia la cocina arrastrando a su hermano. Cuando entraron ordenó con voz segura.

-Piérdete, Kreacher.

El elfo obedeció y Sirius empezó su intento de lograr hacer galletas. Pronto su hermano empezó a ayudarlo, aunque todo lo que lograron fue llenarse de harina, azúcar, mantequilla y comerse las chispas de chocolate que tenían guardadas en la alacena.

-Somos un fracaso como cocineros – suspiró Regulus resignado. Sirius le miró fingiendo un aire ofendido.

-¿A quién llamas tú fracasado?

Antes de que respondiera empezó a hacerle cosquillas. El menor empezó a reírse sin control mientras su hermano continuaba el ataque. Volcaron la bolsa de la harina, y una barra de mantequilla cayó al piso y fue triturada por sus pies. Resbalaron y cayeron riéndose, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la sala de la casa los alertó. Sirius detuvo las cosquillas y Regulus lo miró con auténtico pavor en los ojos.

-Es mamá.

Sirius lo escuchó mientras miraba el desastre en que estaba convertida la cocina. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las escaleras auxiliares que unían la cocina con los cuartos del segundo piso. Levantó a su hermano de golpe y lo empujó hacia ellas.

-Sube.

-¡Pero Sirius…!

-¡¡SUBE!!

El niño no se atrevió a replicar. Subió los primeros escalones, pero al oír la puerta de la cocina abrirse se quedó petrificado. Oyó los pasos de su madre entrando. Luego… silencio.

Y luego la sonora cachetada y el cuerpo de Sirius contra el piso.

Asustado, corrió hasta su cuarto sin mirar atrás.


	8. Tecnología

**15 Tecnología **

Desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts los hermanos Black se veían más durante las vacaciones que durante clases. Cada verano, Regulus regresaba más serio y sombrío, mientras Sirius lo hacía más alocado y feliz. Aparentemente se llevaban cada vez menos, pero todavía tenían bastantes conversaciones.

Regulus entró a la habitación. Sirius estaba acostado mirando unos folletos.

-Préstame tu colonia – pidió Regulus. Sonaba más a una orden, pero Sirius solo le hizo una seña con la mano sin volver a verlo para que la tomara.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Con Narcisa. Fiesta donde Malfoy.

-Oh, que te diviertas – dijo Sirius con un evidente tono irónico.

-Me divertiré más que tú y tus folletitos – dijo el menor mirando con desprecio lo que su hermano sostenía entre las manos.

-No estés tan seguro hermano. Estoy viendo lo último en tecnología.

Regulus se estremeció.

-Cosas muggles, supongo.

Sirius se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras ponía frente a sus ojos su entretenida lectura.

-Esto, mi querido Regulus, es lo último en motocicletas.

-Porquerías muggles – dijo el chico apartando con una mano el folleto y mirando a su hermano de manera reprobatoria – Podrías ser más serio, Sirius.

-¿Y perderme las cosas divertidas de la vida? Olvídalo. Voy a comprar una de estas a penas tenga el dinero.

-Vas a lograr que nuestros padres te desconozcan.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Me imagino en una de ellas a toda velocidad, con el viento en la cara, libre, yéndome de aquí donde nuestros padres no pueden ya …

-Estás loco – lo interrumpió Regulus mirándose por última vez en el espejo antes de dirigirse a la puerta – Esa cosa ni siquiera vuela. Buenas noches.

El chico se fue, pero Sirius se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado con la boca abierta.

Su hermano sí que le había dado una idea de última tecnología.

He estado desaparecida, lo se, lo lamento... De momento aquí tienen una viñeta más de estos hermanos. A partir de ahora podrían empezar a incluir spoliers del sétimo libro, aunque hay varias que estaban ya escritas desde antes.

Espero actualizar nuevamente pronto (ya sea aquí o en memorias!!)

Sara Fénix Black


	9. Piano

**9. Piano **

Sirius dejó entrar a la chica al apartamento mientras cerraba poniendo su mejor seguro anti-intrusos. La chica entró despreocupadamente y barrió con la vista el lugar. Vio el sofá cama invitándola tentador frente a una mesita en el que esperaba una botella de champán fría y una fuente de chocolates. Miró la cocina al fondo, los cuadros de las paredes… Y el objeto que dominaba la habitación.

-¿Tocas el piano Sirius?

El chico suspiró y miró el piano de cola que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Se acercó a él, ya que la chica estaba a su lado en ese momento.

-Sé hacerlo. Por favor, no lo hagas.

La mujer había alargado la mano para acariciar la superficie pero la hizo hacia atrás.

-Lo siento – dijo la chica – Supongo que no quieres que tenga huellas encima.

Sirius asintió. Miró el piano con expresión absorta, sumido en sus pensamientos. La chica le puso una mano en el brazo.

-¡Toca algo para mí!

Él agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No.

La chica le miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no?

Sirius sonrió de medio lado. No quería hablar de ello, prefería desviar su atención.

-Se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer contigo.

La chica río tontamente, y Sirius se dirigió a abrir la botella de champán para servir dos copas. Mientras el espumoso licor llenaba las copas, Sirius se vio transportado al momento en que había recibido ese piano dos meses antes.

Había abierto la puerta, y un mensajero de aspecto cansado le había dado un tabla, pronunciando algo que Sirius nunca había creído llegar a oír.

-Tiene un paquete de parte de la casa Black.

Había firmado y luego el chico había dicho.

-Tiene que hacer campo en el apartamento para aparecerlo.

Sin pedir permiso el mensajero había apartado los muebles con un movimiento de la varita y había hecho aparecer el piano.

El piano de la familia Black. En la tapa estaba grabado el escudo de la familia en plata, tenía siglos de pertenecer a la familia…

Y su último dueño había sido Regulus Black.

Sin entender porqué le habían enviado a él, el desterrado, el paria de la familia, semejante tesoro, abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas y encontró un sobre.

Lo abrió despacio para encontrar solamente dos líneas.

_"Porque después de todo, siempre tuviste razón. Eres el mejor de los dos, lo mereces._

_R.A.B"_

La nota le había extrañado todavía más que el curioso regalo. Y lo había hecho pensar en su niñez, cuando él y Regulus recibían clases de piano juntos. Su profesora había dicho que él era mejor, pero toda su familia quería oír a Regulus tocar siempre. El hermano menor era considerado el mejor en todo.

Por eso, el piano había sido suyo, a pesar de que Sirius era de verdad mejor.

Por eso, Sirius siempre había tenido que soportar oír a su hermano tocar en cada ocasión especial, sabiendo que él lo haría mejor.

Por eso, cuando discutía con Regulus sobre Lord Voldemort, su hermano le había dicho que si algún día lo convencía de que tenía razón, le daría el piano familiar.

¿Pero cómo lo iba a haber convencido, si hacía años no se hablaban?

-Sirius cariño, ¿estás bien?

La voz de su cita lo hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que estaba regando parte del champán. Secó el reguero rápidamente con un movimiento de varita y se disculpó nerviosamente.

-¿Estás bien? – insistió la chica. Él asintió.

-Sí. Brindemos por… esta noche.

-Por esta noche.

La chica sonrió coqueta, sabiendo lo que aquel brindis significaba. Sirius le sonrió a su vez, pero su mente estaba en su pequeño hermano tocando aquel piano. Esa era la imagen que venía siempre a su mente cuando lo veía. Cuando recordaba que al día siguiente de haber recibido el piano había sido publicada en El Profeta la noticia de su muerte.

Por eso Sirius Black nunca tocaba el piano. Porque merecido o no, era de Regulus Black. Porque al final de todo, su hermano había entendido.


End file.
